Night Out
by Heidi13
Summary: This is a short WilSon story that was motivated from the recent Chandler/Freddie picture. As always, all rights belong to NBC and Days of Our Lives.


**I know I said I was not going to write any more WilSon fics, but then I saw that picture of Chandler and Freddie (Cheddie) together at the Days 50th party. All my Cheddie/WilSon feels came back. This probably isn't the best thing I have ever written, but that picture was the motivation behind this story. I hope you guys like it and get all the Cheddie/WilSon feels that I did. Thank you for reading! :)**

 **-Amanda**

* * *

"Will, are you ready?" Sonny yells to me.  
"Almost," I shout back.  
I slip on my jacket and make my way out to the living room where Sonny and Ari are waiting for me.  
"Can you?" I ask Sonny, offering up my tie. "You know I have never been any good with these."  
Sonny smiles at me, "What would you do without me?"  
I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Lets hope I never have to find out."  
Sonny wraps the black tie around my neck and pulls me in closer. "If we weren't running late," he whispers in my ear.  
I can feel my face flush, as his warm breath hits my neck. "Not in front of Ari," I whisper back.  
We both look over at our daughter, who is oblivious to us. She has her nose buried deep in her tablet, playing her favorite game. Gabi picked up the frilliest dress she could possibly find. My daughter is a vision in tulle with a matching bow to complete the outfit. She has her black dress shoes on, swinging her legs at the end of the couch. Too enthralled in her game to notice me or her Papa.  
"Okay, done," Sonny states. "Now are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah. Let me just grab Ari's bag and we can head out."  
I run into Ari's room gather everything we will need tonight and we head out to our event.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Sonny asks before we get out of the car.  
"Papa pretty!" Ari exclaims from the backseat.  
Sonny turns to look at his daughter, smiling. "Thank you, baby."  
"You look perfect," I whisper.  
I can see the red creep up his face. Anytime anyone compliments him, he gets that same flush of red. Needless to say, he gets that way around me a lot.  
We both get out of the car, I grab Ari and her things. Then we all walk in, hand in hand.  
Ari immediately sees her grandma and races off, as I chase after her.  
"Well, there's my beautiful girl," Sami states, bending down to pick up her granddaughter.  
"Would you mind?" I ask, handing her Ari's bag.  
"Of course not. This is your guys' night."  
She takes the bag and walks off with my daughter. I quickly turn around trying to track down my husband in the crowd. I see him swarmed at the entrance, just his spiky hair over the crowd. I make a beeline towards Sonny.  
"There you are," he whispers to me, grabbing my hand.  
"Sorry," I shrug. "You know how she can be. But Mom said she would watch her for a while."  
"Good," Sonny says, as he squeezes my hand. "Lets make the rounds."  
Sonny pulls me along to make the rounds in the crowd. That's one thing I love about him, he shines in large crowds. He has always been the more social one and I am okay letting him shine. This event is for him anyways.

I forget how exhausting it is, exchanging pleasantries with people I barely know. But Sonny handles it like a pro. As we finally finish making our way through the crowd, photographers are here trying to document the process. They want pictures of my gorgeous husband, I release his hand for the photo-ops. Apparently that was not Sonny's idea.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asks, offended.  
"Oh, did you want me in the pictures?" I asked.  
"Of course."

We turn to face the photographers, as I casually drape my arm over my husbands shoulder and he places his hand on the small of my back. We stay this way as many flashes begin to blind us. Finally, the flashes stop and we are free to continue on. Sonny and I walk towards the stage, so he can give his speech. He steps up to the podium, as I watch him with pride. He begins to talk, but I can't really hear what he is saying. I am too focused on how proud I am of him and how hot he looks in that suit.

I see Sonny look over towards me and nod his head. That is my cue to meet him on the stage. I can see him watching my every movement as I approach him. I would think after all the events we go to, that my nerves would not still be a thing. But they are. I take a deep breath and grab Sonny's hand. This is the only thing that can calm me.

"Thank you everyone for coming," I say into the microphone. "My husband and I are so glad you could make it out tonight. We have worked long and hard to make this possible. We wanted to thank everyone that has made this night possible for us. And a special shout out to our amazing daughter, Arianna Grace, who is with my mother right now. Our life would not be complete without her. I hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight. Thank you, again."

Sonny squeezes my hand and then leads me off the stage. We go on a hunt to find our daughter, whom has fallen asleep in my mother's arm.  
"What did you do to her?" I jokingly ask Sami.  
"She partied a little too hard," Sami shrugged. "EJ and I will take her home. You can pick her up in the morning."  
"Are you guys leaving already?" Sonny asks.  
"Yeah. I think we will take this little one home. You guys have fun."  
Sami walks away with Ari in her arms.  
"The night is still young," Sonny whispers as he pulls me onto the dance floor.  
A slow song starts playing and our bodies are flush against each other. "You know I only dance with you," I whisper.  
"I know," Sonny says against my neck, as he starts placing soft kisses down my neck. "Thank you for doing all this for me. I know how much you hate it."  
"I would do anything for you."  
"I know. And I would do anything for you, too, baby."  
"How long do you want to stay tonight?" I ask.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't know how long I can control myself from ripping off that suit. My baby looks hot tonight!"  
The flush creeps up my husbands face and he rests his forehead on my shoulder. "I was thinking the same thing."  
Sonny's hands move down until they are cupping my ass, as we continue to sway to the music.


End file.
